


The Asset and Halloween

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's first Halloween, Halloween Special, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It's Bucky first Halloween with the Avengers. As usual, he doesn't understand Halloween. So when Tony invites him and Steve to the annual Halloween party, things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween wasn't exactly Steve's favorite holiday, he didn't hate it, just not his favorite as with most adults in the world. The thought of dressing up as someone else for a day and going around getting candy or spooking people just seemed more like child's play or for people who just enjoy scaring people.

Then he joined the Avengers.

Tony was completely invested into Halloween. He held Halloween parties every year and always went over the top with the decorations. He also told the Avengers they couldn't dress as their hero persona, that was lame. Steve always went for white face paint and white clothes as a ghost. Nothing too serious, he rather hand out candy than party all night.

"Daddy."

Then there was Bucky. Any Shield agent would say he's been doing Halloween for decades since he was a ghost with Hydra. Steve hated that thought and would hope nobody would bring that up. Or they would be expecting a firm talking to.

"Daddy." Bucky said louder.

"Yes?"

"What that?" He said pointing to the pumpkin. They were just getting home from their morning walk, the neighbors must have put them out while they were out.

"That is a pumpkin."

"Mean." The front had been carved into a scary face.

"It's not mean, it's face was made to look mean. It doesn't have to look mean." Bucky was intrigued by the pumpkin, then Steve got an idea.

"How about we go clean up a bit, then we'll go to the store and get a pumpkin for us to carve?" Bucky nodded. Steve brought them inside. He bathed Bucky first then showered himself.

Bucky was staring at the TV for a while then a Halloween commercial came on.

"Come get your spooky costumes for just $10.99." Bucky looked over at Steve then back at the TV.

"Okay, that's enough TV for now." Before something decided to jump out and scare him. Steve put his and Harley's harness on then left.

Once they got to the store, Steve could tell this was going to be a rough trip. There was skeletons and other terrifying creatures sitting at the entrance.

"Scary."

"I know, just stay close." Bucky clutched to his arm. Steve hoped none of them would jump out at them. They went to the pumpkins, some were huge and some were small. 

"Pick one out." Bucky looked around then saw a small pumpkin.

"That?"

"You can have it. And I'll get this one." Steve got a slightly bigger pumpkin.

"Doggy too?" Harley was part of the family, so it made sense to get her a pumpkin too. Steve got her a small pumpkin, they went back inside, they passed through the costumes. Bucky was interested, but also a little on edge. A lot of these were kind of scary. A bloody mask, a skeleton and an angry red man. And an oversized spider to which Harley did not like.

"How about we look at something not so scary?" They walked around a few times, nothing stood out. Steve knew Bucky was probably looking for Chase. He saw a few Captain America's and a few Iron man, none of those interested him. Then Bucky pointed.

"Buzz." A Buzz Lightyear onesie. Perfect. Steve definitely could see himself being Woody, plus Natasha threatened to pick his costume if he said he would be a ghost again. 

"Alright, that works too. And I'll be Woody. Let's go find Harley something." The dog costumes weren't scary, they were very cute. The only problem they had was finding something in Harley's size. So many smalls, so many mediums. 

"Oh Bucky, how about an angel?" Bucky nodded. It was perfect since she is pretty much Bucky's guardian angel. They had all that they needed. Steve avoided the candy section since there wasn't any kids in his neighborhood, plus Bucky didn't need any extra sweets. He knew the other Avengers would most likely spoil him in sweets. They checked out and went back home.

When they arrived home, Bucky kept asking to put on the Buzz onesie. Steve had to tell him it was for Halloween. So in order to keep him occupied, he decided to start on the pumpkins.

Steve cut up a trash bag and laid it over the table. He got a few towels and laid them on the floor. This could get messy quickly.

"Bucky, do you want to help carve the pumpkins?" Asked Steve. Bucky got up from the couch and sat on the chair.

"Okay, this may get messy. Shirt off." Steve took off Bucky's shirt. He got a glove and put them on Bucky's hands. Steve got a knife, Bucky stared at it.

"Hey, we're going to be okay." Bucky looked up at him. He could see the shift had happened then he was able to snap out of it. Steve would have to handle the cutting.

"I'll open the top." Steve cut open all three of the pumpkins. 

"Now, in order for ours to light up, we have to get the filling out." Steve pulled out a handful of pumpkin filling and seeds and put them in the bowl. Bucky hesitated for a minute then put his right arm in and grabbed a handful then put it in the bowl.

"Yucky."

"Yeah it is yucky. Don't put it in your mouth." Like any two year old, they always put stuff in their mouths.

"We'll use all this later to make a pumpkin pie."

"Like ma?"

"Yeah Buck, just like ma's." Steve used to go over to Bucky's house for Halloween and Thanksgiving, Bucky's mother always made pumpkin pie and Bucky would always say nothing could compare. While hers was good, Steve always thought his mother's was the best. But that was just boys supporting their mothers.

Then Steve phone buzzed. He and Bucky were invited to Stark's Halloween party. He also sent that it was killing him not to go full out like he usually do. Then he sent if it was okay for Bucky to have sweets. Steve replied he wasn't sure and he might have to get Bruce to look at his teeth before Halloween.

"Hey Buck?" Bucky looked at him.

"Uncle Tony invited us to a party on Halloween. Everyone is going to be there."

"Papa?"

"I think so." He really didn't know. But if Bucky was doing anything, Rumlow wanted to be apart of it. So there was a good chance he would be there.

"Done." Said Bucky. Steve finished his and Harley's pumpkin too.

"Alright, that looks good. Now we can start carving. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Happy."

"You want a happy pumpkin? Okay, I'll draw a star on mine and Harley will get a paw on hers." Bucky got up from his seat and sat on Steve's lap.

"You wanna watch?" Bucky nodded. Steve took off his gloves and carefully worked around Bucky. 

After an hour, Steve finished carving all three pumpkins. It was nice for his artistic skills to come out and he was really proud of how they turned out but Bucky had fell asleep. Steve would have to wait until dawn to put the pumpkins outside. Steve carried Bucky to the couch then washed his hands.

Bucky would probably be asleep no more than an hour so until then Steve had to research on how to make a pumpkin pie.

Later in the day, Bucky woke up because of a sudden seizure. Steve didn't realize he was seizing until Bucky was drooling and kept trying to chew on his fingers. Steve stopped the chewing but it through Bucky into a near meltdown. So he sat with Bucky while he calmed down.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Bucky nodded. 

"Okay, you want to go put the pumpkins outside?" Bucky nodded. Steve bought l.e.d candles instead of actual candles. 

"Hold this one." Steve handed him his pumpkin. Steve carried out his and Harley's. They set the pumpkins out by the door. 

"Scary." Bucky pointed to the neighbor's pumpkins. Nearly all the pumpkins the neighbors had were carved with the traditional jack o' lantern face, Bucky didn't like that. 

"Yeah, they are. Let's go get dinner ready." Dinner was chicken soup. Since the weather was getting a cooler, that also meant Bucky was going to have wear long sleeve shirts. He hated those, but Steve didn't like the thought of Bucky catching colds. Steve went in their room and got a long sleeve shirt.

"Bucky, can you wear this for a minute?" Steve held up a long sleeve shirt. Bucky looked at it then at Steve. Bucky tried to bite the shirt.

"You really don't like these." Bucky shook his head.

"You're going to have to so you don't get sick when it gets colder." Bucky shook his head again and smiled. 

"Would you wear them if Harley wore them too?" Bucky nodded. Steve mentally patted himself on the back. So during the week, Steve would have Bucky and Harley wear a long sleeve shirt until Bucky got used to wearing them.

Soup was done. Steve fed Bucky the broth while he gnawed on the chicken.

"Doggy?"

"Harley only gets pieces of chicken. She cannot eat on human food. How about I just add some chicken to her food?" Steve added small pieces of chicken to Harley's food. He turned around to hear choking. Bucky was choking on something. BUCKY WAS CHOKING.

Steve ran to him and hit his back until he coughed up whatever was in his windpipe. Apparently, it was chicken. Steve made sure to cut them up small. Bucky looked up at him then started to cry.

"It's okay, we're okay. I think you were eating too fast." Steve rubbed Bucky's back until he calmed down. He was eating too fast, Steve remembered there being at least six pieces of chicken when he went to give Harley chicken. Now there was only two. 

"Baby, you can't just stuff this into your mouth, your body needs time between each piece. Slow down next time." Bucky signed done. Steve sighed and carried him to the bathroom. Steve had to take a deep breath when he was getting his clothes. Bucky had never choked that bad before and Steve could honestly say he was scared during that moment. He went back in the bathroom and saw Bucky playing with the bubbles in the tub.

"What are you doing, silly?"

"Daddy, silly."

"No, you're silly." While Steve bathed Bucky, he noticed a bunch of the scars on his body weren't healing. Some looked faded, but there was so many deep scars that Steve couldn't tell where one started and one ended. He would have to get Bruce to look at that as well. Steve got him out the tub then dried him off.

"Buzz?"

"You cannot wear that until Halloween, how about the raccoon?" Bucky pouted but nodded. Halloween was tomorrow, but to Bucky it sounded forever.

"Chase."

"We can watch Paw Patrol." Steve changed him and put him in his raccoon onesie. Bucky fell asleep not to long into the show. Steve hoped nobody at the party would go over the top with the costumes and would keep the scaring to a minimum. Bucky maybe two years old mentally, but his fight or flight instincts were very sharp. And Steve couldn't imagine something spooking Bucky so badly, he switched over. Then that would really be the trick of the night. He sent one last text to Tony and the rest of the Avengers to go easy on their costumes. He wasn't sure if blood would trigger Bucky, but he would have deal with it if it triggered him.

Hopefully tomorrow would be treats than tricks.


	2. Halloween Day

Today was the big, spooky day. Bucky was excited to finally wear his Buzz costume. But the party was later in the day until then Steve had Bucky help him make pumpkin pie. They had enough make two. So they made one for the Halloween party and one for home. At first, Steve wasn't sure about making it in fear that Bucky would choke. But after seeing that it was just pureed pumpkin and some crust, which he won't eat, Steve decided it was fine just to have the pumpkin part.

The pies were done a little after Bucky's nap and he was desperate to try it. So Steve had to watch his back and make sure there was no fingers holes in the pies.

"Daddy, please?"

"Bucky, I've told you no almost ten times and it's not going to change until tonight. Stop asking." Despite the numerous puppy dog eyes and near tantrums, Bucky was behaving himself. He did good helping make the pie. It was just the aftermath that was setting him off. He really wanted to try the pie.

Then Steve's phone buzzed. Bruce was back in town and he had time to look at Bucky today.

"Hey, do you want to go see uncle Bruce?" Bucky nodded. Steve got him dressed. He put Bucky's harness on and Harley's. Then they left.

Once they got to the tower, Bucky could tell something was different about this place. It was darker. He walked closely to Steve, this was scary. Then they got to the lab.

"Hey Steve, Bucky and Miss Harley. What can I do for you today?"

"Two things, he needs his teeth checked before you guys spoil him in sweets tonight. And I'm worried the scars on him aren't healing." Bruce nodded and put on gloves.

"Alright, Bucky, can you open your mouth?" Asked Bruce. Bucky shook his head no and turned away from him.

"Hey, he just wants to make sure you'll be okay for tonight." Bucky still shook his head no.

"You can get a piece of the pie if you corporate with him." Bucky looked up at him, he wanted the pie, he really did. But he didn't want his mouth checked.

Eventually, the want for a piece of pie took over. He faced towards Bruce and opened his mouth.

"Good. You're doing so good." Bruce checked everything then nodded.

"Okay, I'm just telling you what I think, I'm not a dentist. Sticky and gummy candy are iffy for him. Hard ones are a no. But if he can learn to just put a lollipop in his mouth and just lick it, he may be okay. I managed to snag a lollipop on the way here." Bruce unwrapped the lollipop and gave it to him. Bucky took it and put it in his mouth.

"Don't bite it, please." Said Steve. Bucky smiled around the lollipop which caused him to drool.

"And this proves my second theory, he'll over salivate when things are in his mouth. So maybe keep a bib around tonight." Steve would have to put a scarf around his neck tonight.

"Bucky, can I see your back?" Asked Bruce. Bucky wasn't paying attention to him, this lollipop required his undivided attention. Steve turned Bucky around and lifted his shirt. Bruce frowned at the scaring.

"Is it itching or turning red at all?"

"It's only red when I bathe him. But why isn't it healing?"

"His scars have been closed and reopened multiple times. So I would recommend an ointment to put on his back before he goes to sleep. In a few months, it should help clear up the scars. Well, they won't go away but it should help from his skin being so rough."

"Alright, that's better than nothing." Steve rubbed Bucky's back. Bucky looked at him and held up the lollipop stick.

"You finished it? I'm surprised. I think this is the most you can handle, but you are drooling a lot. Was it good?" Bucky nodded. Bruce handed him a few napkins and Steve wiped his face.

"I heard Tony is struggling to keep the decorations to a minimum this year."

"I bet he is. But seeing this guys other side isn't exactly a trick."

"I agree. He said he wanted to do a costume contest and a few other games."

"Sounds fun. We'll need to go brush our teeth and get ready for a nap. Nobody wants a cranky boy tonight."

"More, please?" Asked Bucky. He wanted another lollipop.

"Trust me, you'll get some tonight." Bucky was excited. Steve was genuinely afraid for tonight. He didn't want Bucky to get too overwhelmed and panic but anything could happen on the scariest night of the year.

At home, Bucky apparently didn't forget Steve saying he could have a piece of the pie. So Steve only gave him a small taste of the filling.

"Ma's."

"It taste like hers?" Bucky nodded and smiled. Steve kissed his head and brought him in the bathroom. That's when Bucky became fussy. Teeth brushing was for night time, it wasn't even dinner time.

"No."

"Bucky, don't fight."

"NO!" He yelled. Bucky bit Steve's finger many times. Steve had to stop when Bucky was starting to hit him.

"Okay, first, I know this is out of routine but we do not fight or bite. Do you understand me?" Bucky nodded.

"Second, we may need to start introducing toothbrushes." A toothbrush. He didn't need those, he liked the towels. Steve carried him to bed and put him down for a nap. Steve ended up taking one as well.

When Steve woke up, he could hear his phone ringing. Why did it have to be on the kitchen table? Steve got up and answered the phone.

"Yes, Nat?"

"I hope you found a reasonable costume for tonight."

"I did."

"What's Bucky going to be? Wait don't tell me, I want to be surprised. I bet it's cute."

"It is. He has been begging me to wear it."

"Oh I am excited to see him. See you tonight." She hung up. Steve looked at the time, a little past five. Bucky should be awake. Steve went in the bedroom and saw Bucky wasn't on the bed. He looked around the bed. No Bucky. No Harley.

At first, Steve wanted to tear apart everything in the room and scream for Bucky. But then he saw a long black and white wagging tail under the bed that could only belong to Harley. They were hiding.

"I wonder where my baby boy is?" He heard giggling.

"He's not in the closet and he's not behind the dressers. So where could he be?"

"Hhmm, I guess that means more pumpkin pie for daddy, unless Harley wants some too." Harley came out from under the bed.

"Where's Bucky?" Harley put her head under the bed skirt. Steve kneeled down and pulled up the bed skirt.

"Boo!" Said Steve. Bucky squealed in laughter and wiggled out.

"I don't understand how you are able to squeeze under there, but you always seem to scare me."

"Boo?"

"It's something you say on Halloween to scare people."

"Boo."

"Ah, you got me. Hey, let's go have a snack and by the time we finish, we can get ready for the party." Bucky smiled and nodded, Steve held his hand and brought him the kitchen. While Steve fixed a small batch of eggs, he had to keep watching Bucky to make sure he didn't put his fingers in the pie. While Bucky ate his eggs, Steve found a scarf that would hopefully go with his Buzz costume.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pal?"

"Sowwy."

"About what?" He didn't look to have done anything wrong. Then he saw his plate was on the floor and Harley was licking her lips.

"Did you give Harley your eggs?" Bucky looked down, guilty. Steve quickly had to research to make sure eggs were okay for dogs to have. Once he confirmed they were safe, he took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm not angry, just disappointed. Twenty minutes in the corner. Now. Thank you for saying sorry, though." Bucky got up and went in his corner. Steve sighed the disappointment away and looked at Harley.

"You need to learn not to eat off of his plate even though he offered it to you." Steve scratched her head. These two always feed off of each other, Bucky caused trouble and Harley could only stand behind him. Two years old were a mess together, what was he going to do when they were three?

Steve chuckled at the thought and cleaned up a little. Twenty long minutes later, it was six o' clock and time to get dressed for the party.

"Bucky, guess what time it is?" Bucky looked up at him.

"Time to wear Buzz." Bucky smiled. Steve got his and Bucky's costume from the closet. He put Bucky's on and he did look really cute. Steve put on his cowboy costume. He didn't have any cowboy boots, so it was just a plaid shirt and blue jeans and a hat.

"Now, I have to put this on you. It won't change your costume too much." Steve tied the scarf around Bucky's neck. Now Bucky was kind of a space cowboy. Bucky didn't really notice the difference and smiled.

"I just have to put Harley's on then we can go." Steve put on Harley's costume, it went well with her coat. But she didn't like the halo.

"Alright, I say we look pretty darn good." A cowboy, a space cowboy and an angel. None of it made sense but then again, this world didn't make sense. Steve still had to put Bucky's harness on, Harley already had a lot on her back so he put on her collar. They left the apartment and went to the tower.

At the tower, Steve had to credit Tony for keeping everything spooky but still simple enough for Bucky to understand. They got to the main level, this was pretty nice.

The windows were darkened and there was fake cobwebs as curtains. There was scary pumpkins on the tables and fake blood on the chairs. What probably freaked Steve out was the skeleton in the rocking chair drinking.

"Well look who it is." Said Natasha, she was dressed as a cat.

"Mommy."

"Oh you are so cute. Let me guess, space cowboy?"

"We were originally just going for Buzz but he's drooling a lot, so I had to put a scarf on him." Said Steve.

"Yeah, I could see that. You don't look too bad yourself. Miss Harley, you look very angelic."

"If I didn't pick this, what was your choice?"

"A skirt and a crop top with a red wig." That sounded like a disaster. Then the other Avengers came. Tony was Dracula and Pepper being his bride. Clint was a ninja. Bruce was Frankenstein. Sam was a genie and Thor was a boxer. Bucky was happy they were here, but where was papa?

"Papa?"

"I don't know Bucky." He went over to Nat.

"Did you invite Rumlow?"

"I told him he could come if he wanted to. I hope Bucky doesn't get too upset if he doesn't come." Bucky was getting upset, he wasn't crying but he was trying to chew on his arm.

"It's okay if he doesn't show, baby. I know that will make you upset though." Bucky was getting ready to cry out then the elevator doors opened. Rumlow was here, dressed as a swat member.

"Papa."

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Look at you, my little space cowboy." Rumlow hoisted Bucky up on his hip and kissed his head. Bucky smiled and pointed to Steve.

"Daddy's a cowboy and the dog's an angel. Interesting combination." Rumlow sat down and Bucky laid across his lap.

"Now that everyone is here. Plans for tonight's party include spooky games, bloody good food and of course best costume contest. Also there will be a super scary hallway later tonight, so if anyone can make it they get a prize. It's not recommended for kids, though." Steve glared at Tony.

"Hey, I gotta keep something scary around here." Said Tony. Steve sighed, Tony did his best and he could respect that.

As the party went on, everything was fun, the only problem being Bucky was starting forget who the others were because of the costumes. He knew Steve and Rumlow because he was laying on them. But when Sam came to say hi. He growled at him.

"Bucky, it's me, Sam." Bucky growled at him. He really didn't look familiar.

"Buck, it's uncle Sam. The Bird." Said Steve. Bucky stopped growling then stared at Sam.

"Bird."

"Yeah, what's all that about?"

"I don't know. I think the costumes are throwing off his memory. He's fine with us, but anybody else he's staring."

"I'll tell the others, just in case." Sam the genie left. Bucky looked at the others, who were they?

"I really didn't expect him to not remember them."

"It was to be expected. I didn't recognize Stark and Barton." Said Rumlow.

"Yeah, I just hope he isn't feeling bity. Hey, are you hungry?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. Steve got up.

"Get me something, too?" Rumlow smiled.

"Don't push it." Steve looked at all the foods. All of the foods were finger foods, but not anything Bucky could have.

"Tony, Bucky can't eat this stuff."

"Hold your horses, man. Pepper made blood soup. Is that good?"

"What?"

"Tomato soup. It's in the pot."

"Thank you." Steve fixed a bowl of the soup. He went back to Bucky, who was drooling.

"Did you give him anything?"

"No, I've been playing with him then he just started drooling." Bucky looked at Steve then smiled. Steve fed him the soup and because Bucky was drooling a lot, the soup looked like blood drooling out his mouth.

"Does the baby got a bloody mouth or something?" Asked Natasha. Bucky looked at Natasha, then he growled.

"Woah, that's creepy. Is that part of the costume?"

"No. Hey, it's mommy." Steve wiped Bucky's mouth. Bucky looked at Nat then smiled.

"Sam told me the costumes were throwing him off. It's just me, sweet boy." Said Natasha. She touched the side of his face and he relaxed. 

"See, it's just me." Bucky nuzzled into her hand. Nat scratched his ear, he really did like it.

"You're so cute, it's impossible not to smile around you." 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, kid."

"Chase?"

"We didn't bring your tablet." Steve only brought a bag of his paci, diapers and milk. He thought Bucky would be entertained enough by the party to not need it. Bucky looked at Steve then at Rumlow. Steve knew that look, a tantrum.

"Bucky, don't please. Let's go find something to do." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him, a few tears spilled over but it was enough to stop the tantrum. Steve looked around for anything that was entertaining and wouldn't scare Bucky. Then he saw a table that said 'make your own cookies'. Perfect. 

"Let's go make some cookies." Steve picked up Bucky. But Bucky made grabby hands at Rumlow.

"Stay?"

"Yeah I'll come with you." They went to the table. There was three bowls of sugar cookie dough. There was also cookie cutters in weird shapes that Bucky hasn't seen before.

"Okay, this will be fun. Messy, but fun." Hopefully, they could keep it out of his hair. And mouth. Steve rolled up his sleeve and cut out a small clump of dough.

"Okay, can you roll this out?" Steve held out a rolling pin. Bucky shook his head and put his arm in his mouth.

"Stop." Steve rolled out the dough and laid out the cookie cutters.

"This is a ghost, this is a pumpkin, this is a witch and this is a bat. Which one do you want?" Asked Steve. Bucky looked at all of them then pointed to the pumpkin.

"Good choice. You can pick another one." Bucky pointed to the bat. 

"Alright, I'm going to place this right here and I want you to lightly press down on it." Steve placed the pumpkin on the dough, Bucky lightly pressed down. Steve lifted up the cutter and it left a pumpkin shaped cookie. Bucky smiled at it.

"Is it fun?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded and pointed to the bat. Steve rolled out the dough again and place the bat cutter on the dough. Bucky pressed the cutter down and smiled at the bat cookie. They did a few more then Tony spoke.

"Alright, fellow Avengers. It is scare time. Whoever can go down the hallway of death and survive, gets a huge prize. Steve, you have to go." Said Tony.

"But Bucky?"

"I'll stay out here with him." Said Rumlow. Steve sighed and agreed. He didn't have much of a choice. Tony and Nat were practically begging him to go. Bucky looked at Steve, something was going on and he didn't like it. And Steve could see it.

"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I got this." 

"Alright, I'll be back, pal." That was it, he was leaving. Why was daddy always leaving?

"No." Bucky whined.

"It's okay, papa will stay with you." Bucky was fine with that part, it's daddy leaving that makes him upset.

"Go with?"

"No, Buck. You can't handle that. I'll be back. I promise." Steve kissed his head then left with the group into the dark hallway. Bucky stared into the hallway, Rumlow touched his cheek.

"It's alright, he'll be back soon. Let's go put the cookies in the oven." Rumlow put the cookies on the cookie sheet and put them in the oven.

"Hey, robot man, let us know when the cookies are done."

"_Of course_." Said Jarvis. Then they heard screaming. Rumlow chuckled, Bucky was scared.

"Daddy?"

"He's alright, kid. Don't worry." There was a lot screaming coming from the hallway, Bucky became more and more nervous. He put his arm in his mouth and started breathing hard.

"Bucky, it's okay." Rumlow picked up Bucky and carried him to couch. Harley got up on the couch and laid on his legs. 

"_Mr. Rumlow, do you want me to contact Mr. Rogers_?"

"No, I got him." Rumlow saw blood coming through his sleeve. Rumlow held his arm and held Bucky's head to his heart. Bucky started to breathe a little slower, eventually calming down. He was still shaking, but at least he wasn't harming himself.

"Did daddy pack some milk for you?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow got his bag and warmed up the milk. Once it was done, he held Bucky while he was drinking the milk. He can honestly admit that he really missed having Bucky with him. Sure he spent those months in jail because of what he did, but he had an apartment now. He could have Bucky with him now. But if he took Bucky back without asking, Steve would surely try to kill him. He would have to talk to Steve about that.

Then Sam, Clint and Bruce came out the hallway, breathing hard.

"Dude, that was so bad." Said Clint.

"Sounded bad, you guys scream a lot."

"You go through there, it's not normal." Said Sam.

"My bet is on the thunder God to win." Said Rumlow.

"Nat won last year. I bet on her." Said Clint.

"I don't know, Steve didn't look remotely fazed by any of that. My bet is on him. Right Bucky, team Cap?" Said Sam holding up a high five. Bucky just looked at him and finished his milk. "Okay, team daddy?" He rephrased. Bucky nodded.

"_Mr. Rumlow, the cookies are done. I recommend letting them cool for at least five minutes before applying icing_." Said Jarvis.

"Thanks, robot man. Let's go see our cookies." Rumlow picked him up and went to the kitchen. 

"Can I set you down for a second?"

"No." Rumlow sighed and moved Bucky to being on his hip. He put on an oven mitt and took out the cookies. 

"These look good. We'll have to wait a while until we put on the frosting." Rumlow hesitated with frosting. He knew Bucky's stomach and teeth were sensitive but he really didn't know if Steve could handle a two year old sugar rush. Bucky could smell the cookies and made grabby hands at them.

"Want."

"Five minutes, I promise." They sat back on the couch. Then they saw Tony and Pepper come out.

"I should say I am proud for making it so scary, but also disappointed that I couldn't complete my stuff."

"You made that too scary, Tony. You're going to have nightmares."

"I'm not a baby, Pep. No offense, Bucky." Said Tony. Bucky stared at him then he growled. Tony shrugged him off and saw the cookies in the kitchen.

"Oh, cookies." 

"MINE!" Yelled Bucky. Everyone flinched. 

"Okay, all yours." Said Tony backing away.

"Bucky, don't yell again." Said Rumlow. Bucky kept a close eye on his cookies. Only he, daddy, papa and Harley could have cookies. These other strangers weren't allowed to have any. 

Five minutes later, Steve, Natasha and Thor came out laughing. They look like nothing had even bothered them.

"Daddy." Bucky got off Rumlow and went to Steve.

"Hey, Buck. Did you have fun?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded and laid on his shoulder.

"How are you guys not scared?" Asked Tony.

"I mean it was scary, just not enough to send us running away like you guys." Said Nat.

"Daddy, cookies."

"Are they done?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, let's go put some frosting on them." They went in the kitchen. There was orange, green, white and black icing. Steve did icing part so Bucky wouldn't get it in his hair. Once he finished, they had ten cookies. Four bats, four pumpkins and two ghosts.

"Can we go give some to the others?" Asked Steve.

"No."

"He made that very clear earlier." Said Tony.

"Bucky, first of all, this is way too much, even for you. And second, sharing is caring. You have to give some away."

"Daddy, one."

"I get one. Who else can get one?"

"Papa and doggy."

"Why can't they get one?" He pointed to the other Avengers.

"Don't know."

"You don't know them? Bucky, that's uncle Clint, uncle Thor, uncle Sam the bird, auntie Pepper, uncle Tony, uncle Bruce and mommy." Said Steve pointing to everyone. Now that he said it, they were looking a little familiar.

"Remember now?" Asked Steve. Bucky somewhat nodded. "Can they get cookies now?" Bucky looked at them then at his cookies. He wanted the cookies for himself, but he wanted his family to have some too. Bucky nodded and Steve set him on his feet. Steve put the cookies on a plate.

"Go pass these out to them." Said Steve. Bucky went to Nat then to Sam. Next was Bruce and Clint. Then onto Thor, Tony and Pepper. He gave one to papa then gave one to daddy.

"Thank you for sharing, look you still have one left." Everyone got one. Expect Harley.

"Doggy?"

"Harley will get her own cookies when we get home. This one is for you." Bucky smiled, he put the cookie in his mouth causing him to drool. Steve picked him up and sat on the couch.

"Alright, since I was beaten at my own scare hallway again. I have to give my prize to you three." Said Tony giving them a gift card. A free massage, nice.

"And if you can bring a plus one, in case Bucky wanted to join."

"Thanks, but, um, I doubt Bucky would want someone giving him a deep tissue massage. I'll do it one day."

"You could always bring Mr. Rumlow." Said Thor. Rumlow nearly spit up his drink. Steve sighed as everyone laughed.

"Thor, we've talked about this."

"It was merely a suggestion." Bucky looked at Rumlow and smiled.

"You say it and that cookie will be mine." Bucky held onto his cookie but was still smiling.

"Now, my second favorite part of the night. Best dressed Halloween costume. You all know the drill. One name only, cannot be yours." Said Tony putting down a black box. Everyone put their votes in expect Rumlow, who didn't care and Bucky, who was busy with his cookie.

Pepper got the box and counted the votes.

"Alright and the winner for Halloween's best dressed is....Bucky!" Said Pepper. Everyone cheered, Bucky had no idea what was going on.

"Congrats, space cowboy. You get a prize." Said Tony giving Bucky a bag.

"Tony, is the usual stuff in there?" Asked Steve.

"Of course not. I had a feeling he would win anyway, so there's baby Halloween stuff in there. You really thought I would leave liquor bottles in there if he won?"

"You know how you are."

"Yes, but not crazy enough to get the kid drunk. Just go help him open it." Steve went to Bucky, he was staring at the bag, the cookie was apparently more important than this.

"Why don't we open it instead of staring at it?" Asked Steve. He open the bag and smiled. A set of Halloween pacifiers, a few shirts and an unreasonable amount of lollipops. Bucky saw the lollipops and pacifiers and made a grabby hand.

"We have to wash these. And you've had too much sugar tonight."

"Please?"

"You haven't even finished that cookie. You can have them tomorrow. Say thank you." Said Steve.

"Thank you." Said Bucky. They all said you're welcome and continued the party. Bucky eventually finished his cookie and was now very tired. He tried to stay up and watch his family play these weird games, but sleep sounded like a game he could play.

Rumlow smiled as he watched Bucky sleep. He really was the most adorable man child ever, even if he was covered in cookie crumbs and drool. Steve saw him and went to him.

"I knew he would fall asleep quickly. Just 30 minutes before bed time. I'll take him."

"No. I'll help you get him settled."

"Let's go before they notice something." Steve got Bucky's bags and his harness. He wouldn't need it, Bucky was completely out of it. He did put on Harley's lead.

"Going already?" Asked Nat then she saw Bucky. "Aw, I understand. Thanks for coming. And thanks for the pumpkin pie, I'll take it home." Steve smiled at her. Rumlow put Bucky in the car, Steve got in and they left.

When they got to the apartment, Bucky was still asleep.

"Do you mind changing him while I take her for a walk?" Asked Steve. Rumlow nodded. Steve walked around the block with Harley, they passed a few kids who asked to pet her. He couldn't really deny them, they were so young. After each kid got a pet in, they went back home. Steve took off Harley's lead and the costume. Then Rumlow came out of his bedroom.

"I changed him and put on his rabbit onesie."

"Thanks. You can get home by yourself?"

"Yep. It was fun tonight. Tell the kid I stole a few of his lollipops." Rumlow left. Steve had to comprehend that last sentence, Rumlow did know Bucky hated when people take stuff he wants. Steve fed Harley her dinner and went to Bucky. When he opened the door, he woke up a little.

"Papa?"

"Papa had to go home. I need to brush your teeth or you're going to get cavities and those are no fun." Steve picked him up and brought him in the bathroom. He wet a hand towel and brushed his teeth.

Bucky was surprisingly complaint during this and Steve could honestly say he was happy he was half asleep. Steve finished brushing his teeth and put him back in bed. Steve got himself cleaned up and got in bed. Harley came in a second later and jumped on the bed. Steve didn't even feel like telling her to get down.

Tonight had been full of treats and he couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween ya'll!!! Everyone be safe out there tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @reflective_giraffes. I am still open to other ideas. There will be a Thanksgiving and Christmas special coming as the holidays come near. I honestly can't wait.


End file.
